monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
OCs based on Create-A-Monster
This is a list of original characters based on the Create-A-Monster sets. Werewolf *Clyfra Moon (made by Thenaturals) *Luna Clipse ( made by LunaClipse339) *Pinkamina Denner (by KPenDragon) *Luna Wolf (Made by admin146) *Luna Moon(given to Anita333) *Moona Howl(By DestinyDragonne) *Sylvia Howler(By Piplupgirl123) Dragon *Darlia Scaleflame (made by Thenaturals) *Alli Scaleiotti (by KPenDragon) *Ashley McFlame(made by Liz S.) *Lucy Flame(by Admin146) *Destiny Dragonne(by DestinyDragonne) *Dracklyne Flame(by AbbeyStein12) *Scalerina Dragonne (by Monsterhighluv2) *Draganne FireFlames (by Lady Aphrodite) Vampire Girl *Myra-Sabine Redblood (made by Thenaturals) *Valentina (Made by Sunnypool1) *Vamprina (made by Liz S.) *Mia blood(by admin146) *Vampnessa Bitez (By Alyssa101) Sea Monster *Seanna Flounders (made by Thenaturals) *Selena Saltwater (made by Liz S.) *Sally waters(by admin146) *Krissea Mari (by KPenDragon) *Charolette Clearwater (by Monsterhighluv2) *Coral McOcean (by Lady Aphrodite) Three Eye Ghoul Trish Eye (made by Thenaturals) Isabella Eyes (made by Liz S.) Ally Eyey(admin146) Eyeris Pupil (By PG123) Insect *Beeatrix Honeybuzz (made by Thenaturals) *Wiz Bee *Beatrice Buzz (made by Liz S.) *Bree bee(admin146) *Bessie Insect (made by W.H.) *Beeanna Hornet(PG123) Skeleton *Femura Skellbone (made by Thenaturals) *Scythia Reaper *Skellenzie Bonez (by KPenDragon) *Skelly boney(by admin146) *Skellisa Boneington (made by Liz S.) *Bonnie Skulls (by Alyssa101) *Bonita Cavers (by W.H.) *Skelita "Skelly" Bones(PG123) *Skelletina S. Skellington (by Lady Karkyophe) Pink Werecat *Ortensia Catnip (made by Thenaturals) *Pinkamina Purr(made by Liz S.) *Katida Pincke (by KPenDragon) *Parry purry(admin146) *Ella Mousetrap (By: Sunnypool1) *Olivia Cheshire (made by W.H.) *Phoebe Kittens(PG123) *Wercatie Purrs (by Lady Aphrodite) Witch *Lydia Casta (made by Thenaturals) *Wila wicked *Amanda Yaga (By: Sunnypool1) *Brianna Hexington (made by Liz S.) *Spellena Hexen (by KPenDragon) *Fabala Westing (by Psyche13) *Amy Wicked(admin146) *Willow Wicked(PG123) *Casthe Spelle (by Lady Aphrodite) Ghost Girl *Perrie DelGeist (made by Thenaturals) *Ghostine Haunt (made by Liz S.) *Ester Reals (by KPenDragon) *Kira GhostKnightly (By Alyssa101) *Carrie ghostly(admin146) Vampire Boy *Rick Redblood* (made by Thenaturals) *Vamperry ( made by Liz S.) *Richard(admin146) *Valentino (by Monsterhighluv2) Gargoyle Boy *Kendall Craig (by KPenDragon) *Gary Pebbles (made by Thenaturals) *Garold Van DeStatue (made by Liz S.) *John Garyole(admin146) Puma Boy *WereCarl (made by Thenaturals) *Peter Feline (made by Liz S.) *Klawvyn (by KPenDragon) *Pumarila carl(admin146) Blob *Slimatta Blobalob (made by Thenaturals) *Thena Blob (by Liz S.) *Dowy Blobbey(admin146) * Blobara Oosie (by W.H) * Jade Le'Fright. * Slimeantha (by MargosLxix) Gorgon *Hisstrina Gorliss (made by Thenaturals) *Hissandra McSnake(by Liz S.) *Gnouma Fangs (by Alyssa101) *Mel Snakey(admin146) *Gorganica Scales Scales (by Monsterhighluv2) *Adderlaide (by MargosLxix) Mummy *Anubia Canopica (made by Thenaturals) *Myra DeWraps (by Liz S.) *Hapshepsut Raplen II (By Alyssa101) *Alyssa Dewraper(admin146) *Minnie De'Brain (by Monsterhighluv2) *Wrappanda de Eygpt (by Lady Aphrodite) Ice Girl *Anna McTarctica (made by Thenaturals) *Snowdeena Dryice (by Liz S.) *Crystal-Ices Snolem (by Alyssa101) *Anna Ice(admin146 *Freezaline Cycle (Monsterhighluv2) Harpy *Harper Pinfeathers (by MargosLxix) Create A Monster Lab Starter Ghoul *Kreatcha by Liz S.) *Sproutina Plant (by Monsterhighluv2) Mystical Add-On *Unice Corn (by Liz S.) *Oddeda Phantom (by Monsterhighluv2) Nocturnal Add-On *Kit E. Cat (by Liz S.) *Katniss Tails ( created by Monsterhighluv2) Color Me Creepy Lab Starter Ghoul Werewolf Add-On *Laika Anne Moon (by MargosLxix) Sea Monster Add-On Notes: * This character was originally intended to be Rick Redblood, however, in the webisodes, the character didn't look like the CAM boy, as Thenaturals had intended both a Belfry Prep backgrounder and the CAM boy to be the same person, so that stands as of today. **Kreatcha is a famous singer, parody of Ke$ha and a pop singer. *The OC Beatrice Capri had her face, skin tone and hair colour from the CAM lab, Mystical add on and the add-on's prototype box respectively. Category:Group